1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an inflow and drain fixture for bathtubs or shower tubs having a first housing section that can be fixed to the back of a sidewall of the tub by means of a fastening ring to be arranged on the inside of the tub, and a connection for a water line, also an overflow opening, and an inflow fixture to be arranged on the inside of the tub and connected to said first housing section, said inflow fixture encompassing a second housing section with a drain channel, a drain opening and a turning handle for operating the drain valve.
2. Prior Art
Inflow and drain fixtures of this type are generally known. They serve as an overflow on one hand, and as an inflow on the other hand. As a third function, this fixture may also serve to open and close a tub drain. With fixtures of this type it is essential that they can be cleaned easily, safely and quickly. This is particularly important since dirt and also lime can accumulate unnoticed behind the rosette. This dirt build-up must be removed regularly for hygienical reasons. Lime deposits may interfere with the operability of the fixture.
For the fixture according to EP 0 731 222 A it has been proposed, in order to simplify the cleaning, that a component that combines the entire effective water outlet area of the inflow fixture be designed pivotable and separable. This component is mounted on a stationary modular unit. To perform a thorough cleaning, this modular unit too needs to be removed and cleaned. Only after this modular unit has been removed, do the passages for the overflow and the inflow become accessible as well. With this fixture, the above-mentioned stationary modular unit itself can be removed. However, this is comparatively difficult and cleaning personnel can hardly be expected to do so.